Tsubasa
Tsubasa (ツバサ) is a red-crowned crane type Houtenian and the deuteragonist of Torinokoshi. He's often seen with Hatohane. Appearance Tsubasa wears a white coat with orange-red highlights along the lapels and bottom ends, with orange-red sleeve ends with a white stripe. Underneath, he wears an orange-red sweater vest with a white button-up. His pants and shoes are dark red. He wears a white scarf with a wing-like end, the tips being black. Tsubasa's skin is tan, his eyes orange-red. His bob cut hair is white, reaching only to the shoulders, with a small tuft on the top. Personality Not very much is know about Tsubasa, other than that he is very shy, anxious, timid, and reclusive, to the point that he rarely leaves home. Background Tsubasa lives in Houtengoku, where he rarely leaves his home due to his anxieties. He often focuses on video games and writing, though has dreams of working in the airmail services. He sends letters to a pen-pal in a similar situation. Relationships Tsubasa is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Hatohane Hatohane is Tsubasa's friend and pen-pal, often shown in illustrations together. They're on good and friendly terms, often with Hatohane doing weird things around him. Galeby Though in his relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Carbonara Gamba Though in his relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Stolas Though in his relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Morrigan Monedula Though in his relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Sirius Though in his relations tab, it is unknown how said relation is. Galatea Tsubasa is listed as an affiliate on Galatea's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Basis Tsubasa is a personification of the red-crowned crane. The red-crowned crane (Grus japonensis), also called the Manchurian crane or Japanese crane, is a large East Asian crane among the rarest cranes in the world. In some parts of its range, it is known as a symbol of luck, longevity, and fidelity. This species is among the largest cranes, typically measuring about 150 to 158 cm (4 ft 11 in to 5 ft 2 in) tall and 101.2–150 cm (3 ft 4 in–4 ft 11 in) in length (from bill to tail tip). Across the large wingspan, the red-crowned crane measures 220–250 cm (7 ft 3 in–8 ft 2 in). They are often seen in Siberia (eastern Russia), northeastern China, occasionally in northeastern Mongolia, Taiwan, and eastern Hokkaidō in Japan. They eat rice, parsley, carrots, redbuds, acorns, buckwheat, a variety of water plants, carp and goldfish, amphibians, especially salamanders, snails, crabs, dragonflies, small reptiles, shrimp, small mammals like rodents and small birds like ducklings. Trivia * Tsubasa's name means "wing" in Japanese. * Tsubasa is a minor, though his exact age is unknown. * Tsubasa's favorite food is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anpan anpan]. * Tsubasa's hobby is reading. Gallery Torinokoshi DWwSIIXWsAIDt94.jpg|Tsubasa as seen in Torinokoshi's title screen Torinokoshi.png 02fa816720fe1a8c60879478ff02c6f2.png Official Artwork b0e58fdedf514e2ea89b9a27f299ce2f.png 25ad8adc657728d011ae67224cd5b10d.png|With an origami crane! 91912c8347e0d570e33966bdb8c83b3f.png 89363cb222c5b56acad621961f2b9f43.png|A Pop Team Epic parody, with Tsubasa being Pipimi 6e0ac926fdd224cc1a7fdd4f05db1c1c.gif Leg.png|leggie Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/tsubasa.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/139628 Category:Characters Category:Houtenian Category:Birds Category:Torinokoshi